


Black and Gold

by Finale



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Shazam (Comics), Sinestro (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, actually, i blame the most recent Sinestro comics, i think i made a new pairing tag, i'm certain i made a new pairing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinestro needs only one hand to count his friends and lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Gold

Sinestro does not make friends easily. 

He can count on one hand the amount of people he’d considered true friends. Abin Sur. Arin Sur. Hal Jordan. Arsona Tentu. And now? Teth Adam, the Earth ‘villain’ known more commonly as Black Adam, ruler of Kahndaq. The man was probably only the fifth, or maybe sixth (he could be forgetting someone from childhood, though he doubted it). 

Of those five friends, he’d been romantically involved now with three of them. 

Arin, his wife and lost love. 

Hal, his frustrating and stubborn once lover. 

Adam, his present beloved. 

The Korugarian despot leans up on an arm, watching Adam rest, the steady rise and fall of the Kahndaqi ruler’s chest soothing. Adam breathed at a slightly quicker rate than most humans, when in repose, a speed a bit closer to how Sinestro did. 

After several minutes of watching he lies back down again. Morning is a long way off still, and he’d rather rest beside Adam than watch him dream. He would rather dream of what is and what will be with Adam, than sit in the dark thinking.


End file.
